


Through the Looking Glass

by MamaJude



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJude/pseuds/MamaJude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing more peculiar than being a faceless servant who dreams of freedom from his role is being a faceless servant who falls in love with an Outsider. <br/>From the perspective of a Hatter servant, this is a second take on an old story I wrote by the same title a few years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to try something like this for a long time. I love the Ones with Duties, but I'm just as fascinated with Alice's interactions with the Faceless. Based on the JNKNA manga, it really stood out to me that they do have personalities, even if they are masked, and a lot of this will be my speculation on that. I hope you'll enjoy my unusual take on this series x'D

I am, to make the understatement of the century, a fool. A grand fool, indeed, who often contemplates such ridiculous concepts that I myself am amazed that I haven't yet been replaced. I've entertained far more thoughts than someone of my position should in general--let alone the ideas behind them.

What, I often wonder, would it be like if I were to have had a choice in my future? For certain, I would not be a servant to a family of self-glorifying ruffians; I haven't the slightest interest in a life full of booze and sex and so much blood. A quiet life is what I would have chosen for myself, I think, where I could just... live. 

But, as it were, I was born to play the Game, and regardless of the hundreds of others identical to myself who carry the same role, it isn't as though the option even exists to defy it. 

"Um... excuse me?" I turned toward the distinct, timid voice, a bit startled by the Outsider's sudden appearance. I'd been rather absorbed in cleaning, I supposed, to have missed her approacing, but then again she was an oddly quiet young woman. Alice was her name, I recalled. She'd made a habit of visiting the manor recently--unsurprising, considering the Boss had taken such a strong interest in her. 

"Ah~, what is it, Miss?" I asked, smiling politely. I was quite fascinated by her, as well, though I suppose that would go without saying. 

"I was running from the Twins, and I got lost," she admitted, appearing quite embarrassed about the situation. "I don't want to interrupt your work, but could you point me toward the exit?"

"Exit~? Have you seen the Boss yet?" I felt inclined to ask, and she nodded hesitantly in a way that made me think if she was lying. Oh well--there was no point interrogating the young lady; she had her own reasons to be here, and it was no business of mine so long as she didn't make things difficult for us. I pushed the book I was holding back into an empty spot on the shelf. "Allow me to escort you out, then~."

"If you're busy, really I'll be fine." My first and foremost duty was to obey the role holders, however, and because we'd all been instructed to prioritize the Outsider, I felt that order applied now. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Nonsense. You're our guest; you are no trouble at all." 

She dipped her head in thanks. "You're a lifesaver, really. I'm glad there are at least some... er, relatively decent people in this world." She was very to-the-point about her emotions, I noted, gesturing toward the door and closing it behind us as I led her down the hall. "This place is really beautiful; it's a shame it's a mafia house. No offense."

I agreed wholeheartedly, but there was no need to engage in that subject. Because the Boss wanted her to live with us, that would be counterintuitive. "You know, Miss Alice," I offered instead, "if you like it here, you're welcome to stay. Everyone here is very fond of you~, and you wouldn't need to work for us." It seemed fair enough, to me, that someone of her position--being above the rules, in her own right--could make the decisions that we couldn't. Still, selfishly, I did find myself desperately hoping she would choose the manor over the other territories. 

Why, I had no idea. It wasn't as though she would remember me. If she lived here it would be for our role holders, the ones who mattered. "Live here? Under the same roof as that creep? Thanks, but no thanks," she huffed, answering my earlier question. It would seem they'd had a disagreement at some point. "Everyone else is really nice, but Blood drives me up a wall." What a shame that she found him so disagreeable. 

She walked with a slight skip in her step to keep up with me, playing with the lace on her apron . "Right this way~." 

"Is it true that you all don't have names?" she inquired suddenly, tilting her head curiously. 

"That's true." What a silly notion! "We've no need for names, really." Very rarely, noble families might give on to their child, but unless they became One with Duties they weren't recognized. "In your world, is that unusual?"

"Of course it is! How do you keep track of each other?"

Habit, mostly, I thought honestly. It was hard to remember faces--and only a handful of people bothered to look close enough for them anyway. "The role holders stand out well enough; they're all that matter, really." That was true, too. Though I enjoyed her company, our time together came to an end as the front door to the mansion came into view. "Here you are, Miss Alice~. Please do visit again soon."

She smiled, pleasantly. "Thank you, and sorry again for getting in the way."

Thank you, indeed. How strange it was that this simple encounter remained with me long into the next time period at the forefront of my mind. Cleaning, paperwork, guard duty, it all seemed more meaningless for the longest time. 

Alice...

 


End file.
